equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Solar Empire
The Solar Empire is a formable nation of Equestria. The polar opposite of Nightmare Moon's Lunar Empire, it centres around Princess Celestia and her alter ego Daybreaker. Unlike Equestria, the Solar Empire is more millitaristic in nature and concept of Harmony is modified by their desire for Order, giving birth to new concept - Harmony in Order. The Solar Empire is best known for its fanatical devotion to its Empress. Only time will tell if they are able to unite the world under one rule. Lore Pre-Solar Empire Beliefs The beliefs and support that would found the Solar Empire grew from the long reign of Princess Celestia. Ponies came to see her as a near mythical eternal constant; mother, goddess and benevolent protector. This notion only grew as Princess Luna turned to the darkness as Nightmare Moon, a disaster averted by Celestia's decisive banishment. Reverence towards Celestia grew, and it never truly went away even with Luna's return, as she let Celestia take the lead and represent Equestria. Daybreaker's Origin - The Great War ''' After Luna´s redemption and the defeat of Queen Chrysalis during the Canterlot incursion everyone believed that peace had been restored at last. However, disasters continued. Tirek destroyed swathes of the Equestrian countryside in a cataclysmic conflict with Twilight Sparkle. The Storm King invaded, and briefly occupied Canterlot. War intensified amongst the Griffons, Olenia fell to a tyrant king, and Changeling incursions on the border grew bolder as Queen Chrysalis planned her revenge. Ponies began to demand action, and Celestia pushed herself for her failures to protect her ponies. The outbreak of full-blown war signalled a complete failure of past leadership. New decisions, hard decisions, had to be made in order to win this war. Not surprisingly many opposed these decisions, but many more ponies flocked to those who promised tough measures. Those close to the Princess worried she might be turning into something worse. Princess Luna grew concerned and tried to help, but Celestia refused. As the situation on the frontlines became critical and Changeling war machine rampaged through northern Equestria, Princess Celestia broke. Unleashing all her power and announcing a new militaristic turn, she faced Equestria as Daybreaker. Her new power stopped the changeling army in its track and turned the tides of war. Opposition to her radical policies faltered as she delivered victory after victory. Those who advocated moderation began to be attacked as traitors who sought defeat. With the front stabilised, Daybreaker returned to her throne and prepared her reign over a new Equestria. An Equestria that would never be threatened again. '''Daybreaker's Origin (Alternate) - The Civil War Celestia's hard choices against the Changelings brought victory and many supporters. Celestia grew distant from her previous friends, ever more obsessed with victory and future threats to Equestria, both from without and within. A confrontation with Luna over Celestia's choices exploded as a furious Celestia rejected Luna's authority, transformed into Daybreaker and crowned herself sole Empress. The resulting battle forced Luna to withdraw, fleeing with her moderate supporters to Manehatten. A new war started just shortly after one ended - the Civil War. The Crystal Empire, New Mareland, and the farflung reaches of Equestria were torn apart - would they stay loyal to new Empire or would they join Luna in her rebellion? National Focus The Solar Empire's focus tree is quite expansive. In the in far left is political part of the focus tree where player can choose aspect of Daybreaker and chose what kind of Empress she should become. Continuing down this chain allows players to complete focuses which grant them claims on various nations in the world. To the right of the politcal tree the industrial and research focuses can be found.. Here players can develop both their lands as well as the Crystal Empire´s. Here the path dealing with the civil war can also be found. The focuses that concerning the Changelings can also be found here. Next is Millitary branch of the focus tree, which starts with the "Millitary Reorganization" focus and then branches into Army, Air and Naval paths. The Army branch in the beginning allows player to deal with the former Equestrian millitary leadership and then gives them several new generals. Afterwards players can choose which doctrine they want to use. If one was already picked as a Equestria it can be changed here. Unlike the Army branch, the Air branch has only two paths, Operational Integrity and Strategic Bombing. Both paths are very simillar but at their end, both of them can grant different bonuses. The Naval path is very standard giving you research bonuses to your choosen doctrine and naval vessels. Technology Starting technology and doctrines of Solar Empire are depending on what player researched as Equestria as it is not starting nation. Diplomacy The Solar Empire´s diplomacy is heavilly tied to its birth. If it comes to be in the middle of war it will retain its old Equestrian faction - United Ponies Alliance as well as Crystal Empire is its puppet. Situation with New Mareland is more complicated but t Solar empire can offer them subjugation. In this scenario of course first threat would be the country they are at war with which will most likely be Equestrian old rival Changelings. For Solar empire it is not much of a problem to gain upper hand and defeat them. As already mentioned Solar Empire is heavilly millitaristic and gets claims to reclaim Stalliongrad and conquer other nations on Equestrian continent so that will be most likely their next course of action. After reclaimation of lands on Equestrian continent they can get claim on Griffonian empire if it exists and bring the light of the Sun to them as well. This is of course different if Solar empire comes to be during time of peace. Immedietelly they are thrown into civl war with remnants of Equestria which can get support from Crystal Empire and New Mareland. Altough they can support Solar empire as well. Equestria also rettains contorl over United Ponies Alliance and Soalr empire forms new faction called Harmony Pact. During the civil war communist Stalliongrad can choose to demand territories and in case of refusal they can declare war. After the civil war it is very simillar to previous path where Soalr empire can reclaim bunch of land. Diplomatic Rules Politics National spirits Solar empire doesn´t ncessarily have its own starting national spirits, due to the fact that is formable nation. It can inherit national spirits from Equestria or get its own trough focuses. Altough there are two particular spirits upon its formation. Those are Civl War, in case Empire gets formed in time of peace and Harmonic Resistance. Solar empire is absolute monarchy where all power lies within the hooves of its Empress, who rules for life. Furthermore it state is highly millitaristic. Solar empire has three possible incarnations. First very harmounious one where Empress is considered to be protector of ponykind. Second path is simillar yet different to the first path, where Empress is considered as mother. Then there is third path where Empress is considered Goddess. Leaders Category:Countries